


It's strange

by twii2ted_8333335



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Come Inflation, Come Shot, Cute, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, French Kissing, Horn Stimulation, Implied/Referenced Incest, Jealousy, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Minor Kismesissitude, Moirails With Pails, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Nipples, Nook Eating, Oral Sex, Pailing, Pseudo-Incest, Purring Trolls, Sadstuck, Sleepy Cuddles, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Trilling, Xeno, Xenobiology, grub scars, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twii2ted_8333335/pseuds/twii2ted_8333335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's strange being so warm on a platform, being surrounded by your own temperature, you're own color. It's strange but you wouldn't change any of the events that partook tonight even if the timeline it took place in was doomed because of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a kind of long one shot but it took a huge turn in a certain direction and I just didn't argue  
> So now it's a two shot  
> This is extremely self indulgent, there's not even a sexcanon for it 
> 
> It's like 2 am I'm sorry about my inaccuracies

Kissing him is strange, mainly because you've kissed before and you're expecting even just a fraction of a cooler temperature on his lips but no, they're the same temperature and it's strange. Surreal almost. It's also in part because he's not as experienced as you would have expected from an adult troll. He's sloppy and drooling a little and trying to keep up with the movements of your lips and tongue but you can tell he's having difficulty. When you part from him, he actually apologizes, saying how he hadn't had any intimacies in sweeps, and even alive he didn't have a lot of time for any of it, even simple kissing. You shrug it off and walk him through another one. 

Being with him at all is strange. You feel connected to him and yet so far away, like he shouldn't be here. You're blaming Kankri, who is still off to the side, quietly not participating in this. He's the reason why the circle of connectivity isn't complete. He had stopped watching a while ago, claiming that such incestuous activities were highly triggering, but you glance over at him and wind up catching his gaze. Red floods his cheeks. He looks away again but it doesn't last long. 

Eventually the little shithead joins you, sitting behind the Signless. You haven't done much in the time since you started, just kissing at the older troll, running your hands along his clothed sides and chest, trying to urge him into relaxing, into trusting. You're really not entirely sure what you're doing. You've only pailed once and everybody pails with their moirail, alternative version of them or not. It's practically tradition to pail with your rail first — who better to trust than them? 

If nothing else, you don't think he's ever pailed at all. You know for a fact Kankri hasn't. You're the only one with any semblance on what the hell you're doing and it sucks because in that pailing session you were so relaxed out of your mind that you were purring. You have very little memory of what went on between the presses of Gamzee's hands and the ending result. 

Kankri seems to be a little more daring than you, more willing to try and move things along. Or maybe he's just more familiar with how to get those ridiculous pants off since he wears them every day. Between the two of you, you remove them, leaving your ancestor bare to you both, minus his hood. He had refused taking that off, wanting something familiar to cling to with so many unfamiliar surroundings and memories and faces. What were you supposed to say? No? 

You feel a swell of pride in your chest seeing Signless' flushed sheathe and bulgetip, knowing that you did that too him with just a little kissing and some petting. Your hands travel down to his thighs, giving them a little squeeze. He makes a noise, quiet and inviting. Kankri's hands attach to him again, ghosting fingertips along his ribs, his grubscars. They run up and down the lengths of them. He's being lazy about it but your ancestor seems to enjoy the slow pace. 

You decide to take a chance and press your lips to his neck, resuming your kissing spree while rubbing his thighs. You can feel the heat of his nook when your hands go over the inner portions, and you want to touch him so badly now but every time you get close your hands tremble and you're afraid you'll fuck something up in there if you try. Kankri bumps you a little as he follows your lead, taking his place at the other side of Signless' neck, kissing and even nipping a little at his skin. Your ancestor gasps and pants as the two of you continue, and the _sound_ he makes when you both have the same idea and bite down on him simultaneously is just pure heaven. You do it again and again, riling him up to the point that his bulge is twisting around itself, searching for touch, for friction, for things Signless probably can't even fathom. 

Kankri's hand travels up his chest as your mouth travels down it, nipping at his collar, sucking at his skin. When your dancestor's finger taps against your chin in a clash of paths, you pull back to tease him a little too, sucking it partially into your mouth and rolling your tongue along the tip of it. He says it's gross and Signless makes a halfhearted agreement, but Kankri's not pulling his finger away from you and when you pull back so your suckling of his finger is Well within Signless' view, he outright moans at the way you wrap your lips or your tongue around the appendage. Most of the moves are exaggerated but he doesn't need to know that. 

"Alright, enough, Karkat," Kankri actually has an attitude in his voice when he pulls his finger away and wipes it absently on the discarded pants of your ancestor, resting behind Kankri for whatever reason. "You can be such a..." he huffs, and you know what he wants to say and why he won't say it, especially in front of your ancestor, but you feel like pushing his buttons a little. 

"It's rude not to finish your sentences."

 

"I would rather not finish my sentence than continue with that train of thought." He's back in his higher than thou mood again and it's weird as hell to see because he's so calm and his older self is a mess between you, still panting and leaning back against Kankri as the little shithead rolls his thumbs over your ancestor's nipples. "And in any case, it's even ruder to ignore somebody we have been giving special attentions to. You could quite easily being using your mouth again now since you seemed to enjoy using it on my finger so much." 

One of these days you're going to punch him. Or force him to say the word slut because that's what keeps hinting at, the fucking prick. Maybe the over acting was a little too much earlier. 

You don't argue though. He's right, after all. You two are here for Signless and you were kind of neglecting him there. You all shift a bit, Kankri more on the platform, with Signless' legs hanging over the edge now. You slide onto the floor, settling yourself between those legs. Of course, now that you're faced with his unsheathed bulge and his flushed, wet nook, you've lost a lot of your confidence and will, but you just try to power through that. You grip the middle of his bulge, briefly experimenting with how hard you can grip before he feels discomfort, before coaxing his bulge your way towards your mouth. You start out just licking at the tip, letting it run along your tongue, familiarizing yourself with the taste and the feel and it's so strange because you're trying to remember that this isn't your bulge even if it is your color. It's so strange and it stunts you at first. You get into a rhythm though and a glance upwards shows that Kankri's following that rhythm, stroking at Signless' horns or rubbing at his nipples again, and God fucking damn it you're going to end up coming at this rate with the noises your ancestor is making. 

You can't take much of his bulge in your mouth. He's big, bigger than you thought he'd be even for an adult troll. You wonder if it's the mutation or if it's just him. You make a note to try and check out Kankri later but for now you abandon trying to work around his length and try to wrap your head around how to pleasure his nook. You bring his hips forward a little, eliciting this adorably confused sound from his lips, and you start the same way you did with his bulge. You prod around with your tongue, trying to get a feel for what you're doing and trying to adjust to the fact that there's material dripping down your chin from his nook and getting into your hair and on your cheek from his bulge and it's literally the most disgusting feeling you've ever felt. Hearing him though, looking up at him wanting and writhing and bucking his hips lightly the few times you pull away for a break and air — it almost makes the experience worth it in the end. Almost. You still feel fucking gross each time you dive back in. 

The last time you look at him, he actually seems to be in a little pain, and it's not entirely surprising. You remember you had a lot of trouble actually having your release when you were ready to have your first one and it took like twenty minutes of research, an embarrassing conversation with Sollux and ten minutes of getting to that point again before you actually did it. You know he's confused and unintentionally holding back because of it. So you silently instruct Kankri to help him out a little, rubbing at his stomach and his thighs and his groin to try and relax all the muscles there. The more relaxed he us, the easier it will be for him to just let go, you understand that now. At least, you hope that'll work. 

As it turns out, it works a little too well. You go back to pleasuring his nook and suffering through more material on your chin, and almost immediately he reaches his climax. Your face gets coated in red from his bulge and his nook and you swear you're never going down on someone again if this shit is gonna happen each time. Fuck that noise. 

Kankri hands you a towel that you have no idea he'd had. You're pretty sure he literally pulled it out of his ass because you do not remember seeing that thing anywhere. It's clean though and it gets most of the material off of you. You clamber back onto the platform, tossing the towel in a random direction. 

You and Kankri are quiet as Signless recovers from having his first orgasm. He seems to be handling it alright, taking long if not shaky breaths, relaxing his body against Kankri's. He looks content, hair all mussed up and cheeks flushed. You can see the spots where you and your dancestor got a little toothy with him clearly now, angry red marks that will last a few nights. 

Eventually, Kankri does speak, for some God awful reason asking the question that has been on both of your minds since you first learned of your ancestor. "How old are you? Or, were you, would be a more appropriate question." 

He's caught off guard by the question. You wonder if he even remembers or if maybe he's just still to sexed to be thinking about anything right now. You're absently kissing at his jaw and neck when you hear his rumble of a voice answer. 

"10 and a half sweeps." 

What.

You pull back to look at Kankri and yeah, he looks like he's in disbelief too. His hand motions, the up and down petting of Signless' sides again, has ceased. Frozen. 

"I think I was actually almost 11 sweeps when I died. I had another few nights actually until my proclaimed wriggling day. My mother didn't know my actual one so she made an approximate guess, and, well..." he trails off and neither of you force him to speak any more. 

11 sweeps. He was barely an adult troll. You don't even think Sollux's ancestor was that young and you were under the impression that while he lived for many a sweep, he joined your ancestor when he was extremely young, for an adult anyway. 

11 sweeps. Two more than Kankri. Fuck. 

You kiss him in the most passionate way you've ever kissed anyone. Your hands are on his cheeks and your lips are just delicately pressed against his. Even Kankri shows a little compassion towards your ancestor, arms encircling his midsection and embracing him. 

All he did, all the rebellion and all the risks, everything he did so young. God, it just makes you want to hold him close and never let him go. 

You had all intended on going further, on going all the way tonight. With how tired Signless looks though from such an intense release and from admitting something he may not have told anyone else, it's agreed that you'll try again later when he's not so worn out. Your bulge has calmed mostly anyway and if Kankri even has one you'll be surprised. There's no signs of arousal in his eyes or under those leggings of his. 

The three of you settle on the platform, Signless still between yourself and Kankri. His legs are tangled with yours, and your arms is circling his waist, but his head is tucked under Kankri's chin and he's clinging to his younger self like he's afraid he'll leave. He probably would. You know Kankri doesn't care much for the troll despite the care he put into pleasuring him tonight. He was being _polite_. What a fucking bulgebrain. 

It's strange being so warm on a platform, being surrounded by your own temperature, you're own color. It's strange but you wouldn't change any of the events that partook tonight even if the timeline it took place in was doomed because of it. For all you know, it is. 

At least you're all doomed together. You wouldn't have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the idea of signless being p young when he died  
> Not uber young (11 sweeps is like 22 or 23 earth years) but  
> Yeah......


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huff   
> Wow this took longer than I thought to actually write   
> I'm Damn proud of it tho

It's strange how, when you wake again, you find Kankri lazily kissing at your ancestor's throat, his collar, mainly over the little marks you'd left earlier. He still seems half asleep, eyes lidded and breathing steady. You can hear him purring despite the quietness of it, the hesitation in his stuttered noise. It's a beautiful sound, one you could very easily listen to for the rest of the evening. 

You kind of feel a little jealous. You want to be the one making him purr and lean towards you for more touches. Kankri doesn't even like him all that much; what's the point of giving him so much affection? You should be the one doing that. You actually care about your ancestor, how he suddenly, what he fought for even. You care. Kankri doesn't. The balance here is not what you need it to be.

Yet you can't stop him. Theoretically, hell yeah you could, and should. You can't make any words come from your lips though. Watching them go further, with Signless eventually draping himself atop his younger self, and Kankri still pecking chaste kisses on his face and neck and shoulders, you find yourself frozen, just enjoying the view. 

You're pretty sure you're jealous. You're jealous because he's grinding lazily against your dancestor, going off pure instinct you can tell, and Kankri's just going with it. You're jealous because you know your bulge is not going to be enough to satisfy him even if he is a virgin. You can tell even from here that it's going to be a lot better for him if Kankri's the one who takes that privilege from him — hah — because he's closer to his size and his sweep. 

Then again, being the size that you are, you don't think it would make too much of a difference if you just joined in alongside of him. 

With that image stuck in your head, you force yourself up and position yourself behind your ancestor, pushing his cape out of the way to kiss at shoulder blades, his lower back, his thighs eventually. He trembles a little from the soft stimulus and you wonder if it's because it's any stimulation or because his life was never so gentle. Even Kankri is being docile, just kissing and making little nips along his skin; and when the two of you do start really pleasuring him, Kankri's touch on Signless' sheathe is almost teasingly feather light and your tongue is almost lazily lapping between the lips of his nook. It's all so slow and soft and gentle and none of you are sure if that's good or not. 

It's strange hearing him keen and purr and trill a little and then hearing almost the exact same noise echo from your dancestor. Then a third time from yourself. You tried not doing it to tone down the weird feeling it gave you but it almost hurt not to respond to him. He was calling out to you in a very primal and base way. He was putting trust into the two of you to hear those noises, to receive them and assured him that you felt the same on that base emotional level. And you did. Your flush for him was as red as your mutant blood and you no longer understood it except on that base level. 

Kankri hands you a familiar towel and you use a clean spot to clean the pre-material from your lower face. Your dancestor doesn't bother cleaning up his hand, and it seems logical considering how he simply reaches down farther to Signless' nook and presses his fingers in. You're actually kind of in shock at how skilled Kankri's fingers are all things considered. 

"Celibate huh, Kankri?" You grumble, watching as his fingers stretch out Signless' nook, prepares him better for the size of Kankri's bulge, and yourself if you decide to stop being a nooklicking coward and actually speak up.

He growls at you in response, and for a moment you think the two of you are going to have a spat but your ancestor makes this pathetic little whimper between his growl and your mouth opening, and all words die on your tongue. You'd almost completely forgotten that Kankri was still stroking at the walls of his nook, faster and harder as he became enraged. There's genetic fluid absolutely covering your dancestor now and Signless' bulge is retracting back into its sheathe. 

You think he's trying to apologize for his sheer lack of stamina when Kankri kisses him again. You kiss at his back, quietly assuring him that it's fine, that he's fine, that there's plenty of time for more. You all have sweeps to be together. And all the while Kankri's fingers are still lazily working his nook, slowly riling him up again. 

It's more than strange when you and your dancestor both say, "I want you," in perfect synchronization; it's fucking creepy. Even if he means it in a more pitch way and you mean it so flush it hurts, it's creepy that you both have the same thoughts, the same tastes, the same desires. You're never pailing around Kankri again. 

"I, ah, I want you too, the both of you, I want you both," he gasps out, grinding against Kankri's fingers, groaning when you add a few of your own. You both work him, stretch him to ensure that he'll be able to take the both of you like you all seem to want. You're a little worried because he's never even taken one bulge let alone two but, and you hate admitting this, you're small enough that it shouldn't be too much strain on his nook. 

Kankri sits him up and then sits up himself, tearing away at his clothing and you do the same. Signless is wobbling between you, shaky and breathless and making those purrs and trills again. You mumble against the skin of his neck about how he's so good, how he's so patient and perfect and you can hear Kankri murmuring in-between your praises, saying much dirtier things and you really think he believes you don't hear him and that's why he has the courage, the gall to say it. 

There's a pause where the three of you stay there, all pressed against each other, aroused and just breathing. It's maddening, doing nothing, but it feels necessary almost. Not awkward at least. 

And then Kankri makes the first move and pushes in, and the _sounds_ Signless makes has your bulge thrashing, aching to be the one causing them. It's a mixture of rapid pleasured gasps and tiny pained groans and a long drawn out moan when Kankri's finally fully in him and you know his bulge is just lashing inside. Your dancestor isn't without sound either, gasping quietly and whispering dirty words again about how tight he is and how amazing he feels and how he wants nothing more than to just relentlessly pound into his ancestor's nook. Hell, you want to do that at this point but it's silently decided that You're waiting for Signless' okay. 

You're moving the moment he does, slow but eager. He makes a few more pained noises when you press into him, stretching him to his limits even after all the prep, but he's still making stuttered trills and happy gasps so you know it's not too much. You're breathing harshly fully seated inside him, bulge trying to tangle with Kankri's, trying to lash and push and pleasure, and you need to really focus to keep it from moving too much as you all adjust to this. 

Signless is clinging to Kankri, hands flexing on his back where you can't see them but you can feel the muscles in his back and arms shifting. Your arms are around his abdomen, running daintily over his sides and stomach and fuck, you can _feel_ your bulges there, twining and distending his stomach. You're going to fucking come before you even get to do anything. 

Signless is the one who moves first, grinding his hips down with a gasp, but Kankri is the one who actually starts the little fuckfest. He's the one who sets the pace, who lifts Signless' hips up and then eases him back down; he's the one who finds the best way for the three of you to move and to ensure your ancestor is always full, always pleased, always gasping or moaning or crying out little words and phrases, asking you not to stop, practically begging you never stop, that he loves it so much. And you have this tiny glimmer of suspicion because you don't think he's talking about the pailing. You think he means being here, being with you and Kankri, not being _alone for once_. 

Your hemopumper pulses painfully. Damn it. You're too flush for this guy. 

You're the one who comes first, which you found a little surprising because you figured Signless would be first, not that he isn't close behind. Even on your spent bulge, feeling how tight he gets has you feeling aroused and you groan out your approval. Once your bulge has almost completely retracted, Kankri goes to town in fucking Signless until he's orgasmed too. 

You all lay on the platform, exhausted and satisfied and covered in your own material. Signless' stomach is still distended from the bucket loads of material you both pumped into him. He's half asleep when Kankri moves, sits him up again and wakes him a little. With your help, you get him to a bucket and help him get all that shit out. You think he might orgasm again; it probably feels amazing to have all of that pressure and weight off his body. 

He slumps against you, purring softly and nuzzling your chest as he gets comfortable. He protests when you both move him yet again, back to the platform where Kankri strips the sheets off and replaces them with spares kept beneath it. 

You fall asleep in a tangle of limbs again, knowing there will be complaints in the morning about soreness and dry material and stiff muscles but right now you don't even care. 

Huh. Strange. For once, you really don't care. Not about the future, not about the past. You just care about this: this big lug of a troll snoring soundly between you and your dancestor, and you will be damned before changing that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus concludes another beautiful story full of vantastic trolls


End file.
